


Not Too Different From The Usual, Right?

by Khyon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ages Not Specified, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tamaki, Camera, Can imply Tamaki is aged up, Established Relationship, First Time, Flower watching, Hanami, Hoshimeguri mention, M/M, Picnic, Self photography, Slight fluff, Smut, Though Sougo is still older, Tipsy Sougo, not drunk, perhaps, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khyon/pseuds/Khyon
Summary: Having received a project to work on and complete themselves in the middle of a flower-filled meadow, MEZZO” didn’t think much of the relatively easy and fun assignment. That is, until things began taking a different turn... and then again.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange





	Not Too Different From The Usual, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my surprise pinch-hitter assignment for the MEZZO” Exchange Event! I had no idea what to expect but it ended up being a really fun challenge! Thank you for that! It’s been a good dang while since I’ve written something like this... But I hope you like it, especially to the Butterfly I wrote it for. I’m sorry I took a bit to finish! (Also, SouTama?? One of the preferred MEZZOs? Yes, me too. That’s why I chose to use it!)

  
“We’ve never worked on a project like this.”

“No… but that makes it even more fun, doesn’t it? We should be able to manage this. There’s been plenty of other assignments we had no choice but to finish on our own when Manager and Banri-san were just as busy.”

“Yeah… more like; _you_ doing all that work all the time. I’m not letting you do that anymore Sou-chan.”

Tamaki breathed out a puff of air as unwelcome thoughts from the past invaded his good mood. However, he looked to be completely unbothered by everything he was carrying; a large woven basket in one hand, an adjustable camera stand in the other and the camera itself that loosely hung from his neck.

Sougo carried the soft mat they were to sit on and some of the camera parts in a small box.

“Tamaki-kun, are you sure you don’t need help?”

The younger whose name was called looked back at Sougo with lazy eyes that seemed to ask: _‘Really?’_

“I’m sure. Anyway we’re almost there, look.”

Using the tripod, Tamaki pointed down at the ground. As they continued to follow the dirt path, more and more flowers of different colors began showing up between emerald blades of grass. Not only that, but a gentle breeze carried with it a flurry of cherry blossom petals that showered over the pair. The aroma it brought was fresh and sweet.

“Huh… how many times have we even visited this place before our actual day of shooting?”

Trying to think back on it while excluding the times they were given a small tour as well as lessons by the photographers, Tamaki still couldn’t place an exact number.

“A few times. But I’m thankful for it cuz I would’ve gotten confused as hell and probably lost.”

“That’s right, it was pretty confusing the first couple days. It’s sad to think that after this, we won’t get to visit as often.”

“Hmm.. a privately rented meadow and cabin. I wonder where the others had to shoot their pics at.”

“Probably somewhere just as nice! We’ll get to see once the chosen pictures are released.”  
  


□☆□☆

“Okay so everything here is set up, how are you going with the camera, Tamaki-kun?”

Sougo had extended the blanket out in an area where the shade from an overhead cherry blossom tree blocked out most of the bright sunlight, save for some beams that escaped through branches and shone down like mini spotlights.

“I’m… getting there.”

Having his hands full with the tripod, Tamaki used his chin to try and get the wobbly camera to sit still.

Blinking at the sight of the mess his partner somehow wound up in, Sougo ran over to help.

“You were able to stabilize it before… Oh here- It doesn’t need to be so tall, we’re sitting on the ground.”

Using his skilled handiwork, Sougo lowered the stand, adjusted the base and followed to arrange the lenses as he swapped out parts from the box.

“You were reading a book on this stuff weren’t you?”

Tamaki couldn’t help but become entranced as he watched Sougo’s own focus and carefulness with such a simple object. Once he’d tried out different lenses, Sougo began testing out the frame where the picnic was set up.

“I just skimmed through some chapters. There’s really not much to it, you just have- Ah...”

With purple eyes concentrating hard into the camera, one of his fingers had accidentally pressed the lens release button. But it never touched the ground. Something had stopped it from falling, while at the same time landing atop of the smaller hand. Long, soft fingertips quickly took the lens on the verge of slipping and handed it back to Sougo.

“Thanks. Um, do you think you could go sit on the blanket? I want to make sure this angle is good.”

“Yeah. Though I’m sure it’s fine.”

□☆

Having removed his shoes, Tamaki sat up straight on his heels. His eyes focused on Sougo’s double cowlick peeking from above the camera.

“Tamaki-kun I’m taking the picture now, if you could please look this way.”

“I am looking! Do my eyes not show-  
Oh hey! A butterfly!”

“Tamaki-kun! Why are you-?”

Stopped mid-question, Sougo found the perfect shot, albeit Tamaki’s focus hadn’t been on the camera. At the press of a button, the loud shutter caused Tamaki to narrow his eyes. 

“Huh? I was totally unprepared for that!”

“I’m sorry! But it came out really good, I promise! Hold on, stay there. I’m testing the remote next.”

Earning a grumble from Tamaki, Sougo stepped away from the camera. He still had a good view of Tamaki through the tiny screen. With only the small remote in hand, he nodded at his partner and clicked the button that automatically took a picture for him. Not meaning to- not entirely at least… Sougo clicked the button again, taking another picture. He thought Tamaki had looked quite cute staring right at the camera like that with his mouth formed into a slight pout...

“‘Kay so I guess that means it’s all set. Get over here so we can see what everyone packed for us!”

While Sougo made his way back, he noticed Tamaki changing his sitting position so he’d be more comfortable. The temptation to press that button again was too strong…

The younger immediately looked over to where the camera shutter had just gone off, and then to Sougo; who innocently held up the remote and murmured, “Sorry.”

□☆

“All right, finally! This has got to be the best part about this shoot!”

Tamaki excitedly began digging through the basket that contained varieties of snacks, drinks, towels and any other essentials of the sort. It had all been packed the night before by their five other fellow members, along with a few things Sougo also decided to bring. 

“The place itself is beautiful and tranquil.”

“It is. Oh Sou-chan, would you like me to make you another flower crown? That would be good for the pics too, wouldn’t it?”

“That’s a great idea! The one you made that day was very pretty and well-built.”

“Hehe, it’s really easy! I’d show you how to make ‘em again but your fingers fumbled a lot. Besides, you’re our photographer today.”

After Tamaki had said that, Sougo pressed the button to take a picture. 

Cool turquoise eyes narrowed once more at the sound of that shutter.

“At first I thought it was a weird assignment. But it does feel more comfortable knowing it’s just you and me. The only thing…”

“That loud shutter sound? I agree, it’s annoying. Try to pay it no mind, I need to be taking random pictures during the entire picnic since I can’t exactly know when one might come out blurry.”

“I get that, it’s fine. It’ll be fun to look through ’em later in the cabin.   
Ohh Mikki sure packed some good looking stuff. Whoa, what? Who stuck all these napkins in here? This is all finger-food it’s not like it’s so messy.”

“I’m sure that was Iori-kun. I would have done the same, if not- perhaps a bit more.”

“I found something you’ll like, Sou-chan.”

Tamaki fished out a little bottle filled with some bright red substance. Sougo’s favorite hot sauce. With sparkling eyes, he gladly took it in both hands while the shutter was heard in the distance. 

“Wow, how thoughtful of them! I’ll have to thank them all later.”

“Yeah but why isn’t there- Huh?? What’s this thing?”

This time, a glass bottle with a dark green hue to it was taken out.

“Ahh…” 

Sougo covered his mouth, having recognized yet another favorite brand.

“That’s sake.”

“So that’s what that little cup was for. Well damn Sou-chan, this is real cool and all but I still can’t find-”

“Have you looked on the other side yet?”

Sougo pointed to an unopened compartment on the other side of the basket which was closer to him.

“No. Forgot about that…”

Scooting closer to the other so he could get his hands on what he was looking for, Sougo giggled into his hand at his partner’s determination for this particular item.

“Oh! Aw hell yeah!! I knew it!”

Finally finding it, Tamaki pulled out another small glass bottle. This one filled with _his_ all-time favorite, King Pudding.

“Now let’s eat!”

After spraying their hands with a hand sanitizer that was included, passing disposable chopsticks, and setting up the lunch boxes in the middle of the mat, Tamaki held up the one cup.

“Sou-chan, want me to serve you?”

Looking up while nervously smiling, Sougo gave Tamaki the melon soda he’d just opened for him. “It’s fine. If you don’t want me to, I won’t drink any.”

“Nah, you’re cool. I know you really like this type. Here.”

After he had poured a semi-transparent liquid into the small cup, Sougo took it while thanking his younger partner.

“I’ll only have one cup then.”

Tamaki trusted him enough at this point to believe that. But at the same time… He knew all too well of Sougo’s weakness to alcohol. Either way, it wasn’t like it bothered him when he got drunk. Much less if he could look after him in a situation like this, with just the two of them alone. Sou-chan wouldn’t be clinging onto _other_ people he wasn’t supposed to.

Sougo lifted his cup and waited for Tamaki to get his own.

“Cheers!”

Gently clinking their drinks, they got to tasting all the bite-sized delicacies their members carefully prepared and packed.

From spiced bits of chicken being doused in hot sauce… To sweet confections like dango and fluffy mochi, the pair together enjoyed their afternoon snacking, talking and watching the flowers all around them while the camera went off every so often. 

After a while, Tamaki noticed something that had distracted him from his flower crown-making.

“What?! Even on fruit??!”

He’d caught Sougo pouring hot sauce all over some of the fruit cut into different shapes.

“It tastes way better like this… would you like to try?”

“God no, thanks…”

□☆

Once they’d finished with their meal, Sougo began covering up the boxes and placing them back into the basket. Taking a sip from his drink, he savored the flowery notes of this particular alcohol. It was slightly dry, but he liked it like that.

“All right, I’m done!~ Here you go.”

Tamaki got up to personally place the finished crown atop of Sougo’s pale-haired head. The camera shutter clicked in time to take a picture of the scene.

“Thank you Tamaki-kun, it’s beautiful! These types of flowers must make it easier to create them, you finished so quickly!”

“Yeah I guess so. You know, you kinda remind me of Vega right now.”

“Eh?”

Realizing what Tamaki referred to, Sougo burst into a bubble of laughter.

Light blue eyes blinked in confusion at how funny the remark had apparently been. 

“Vega, that’s right! The atmosphere fits real well too! The only thing missing is for me to fall asleep.”

“Seems like it’d be peaceful to.”

“But we can’t fall asleep out here, we need to finish up soon and head back to the cabin so we can pick out our best pictures.”

“Kayy~”

About to head back to his spot on the laid out blanket, Sougo grabbed Tamaki’s wrist before he’d even begun walking.

“Wait. Could you… stay here closer to me? I feel like you’re too far and that thing doesn’t catch us both as well in the shot.”

“Huh? But we’ve been taking them like that… well whatever, it’s fine.”

Sitting closer to Sougo, Tamaki helped him put up the rest of the things that were still out. Being this close allowed him to see something that was worthy of an eyebrow-raise.

Sougo’s cup had been refilled… Had Tamaki done it while they were eating? He couldn’t remember, but surely that was it. The bottle had already been put up too anyway.

□☆

While Sougo finished the last of his drink, Tamaki chose to lay down and stare up at the pink blossoms above them. They swayed on their branches ever so gently with the warm breeze that also kept moving his own long bangs. Sometimes they happened to block his vision. 

“Ugh, it’s getting hot!”

Continuously pulling on the collar of his dress shirt that felt like it was choking him, Tamaki finally sat up and decided to undo a couple buttons. Slightly annoyed, he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

The sight alone nearly caused Sougo to sputter into his cup.

“Hey Sou-chan, you did pack those cold waters didn’t you?”

“Mhm.”

Sougo pointed again to the part of the basket closest to him. It was one of the few things he brought along to the picnic.

“Thank God…”

Tamaki went over to look for one of the bottled waters while Sougo watched attentively, setting down the now empty cup.

Not having to dig through as much this time, Tamaki took out one of the two bottles.

Since they’d been outside for a while, the plastic bottle had begun to form droplets on the outside of it.

“You want one too, Sou-chan?”

“Yes, please.”

He had probably responded too quickly… but nevertheless, he was given a cool bottle that Sougo took a small sip from right away.

His wide eyes were kept locked onto Tamaki, who took several gulps of the crisp, thirst-quenching drink.

With eyelids half-closed, his Adam’s apple bobbed almost rhythmically as he drank and a bit of water trickled down from the corner of those thin lips.

Sougo hadn’t realized that he’d been wetting his own lips as he watched. Was he thirsty? He wasn’t even thirsty… Mindlessly, he simply held onto the full bottle in his hands.

Releasing a long exhale once he was done, Tamaki twisted the cap back on his nearly empty bottle.

“Aahh that hit the spot! You’re really a lifesaver, Sou-chan. Eh? Sou-chan?? Heyy! You okay there??”

Waving a hand to a pair of glassy purple eyes, Sougo came to and stared at his younger partner in disbelief.

“Ahh I’m so sorry, Tamaki-kun. Yes, um- I’m fine.”

“You’re lying.”

“No-no I really feel alright! It’s just, my mind seems to keep slipping…”

As he looked to the side, a hint of rosy pink spread across Sougo’s face.

“Hmm…”

Finding Sougo’s current condition slightly amusing, Tamaki was oh-so-tempted to get closer to the obviously embarrassed older man. 

So he did just that.

□☆

“Wait! Wait wait a minute, what are you doing?!”

Sougo looked to have panicked and began scurrying away just as Tamaki scooted closer still.

Playing along with a vibrantly blushing Sougo, Tamaki stopped chasing him for a second to look at his dissimilar eyes.

“Huh?? I thought you wanted me to be closer.”

“Yeaah, but I’ve changed my mind… Ahaha. I think I need to walk around to clear my mind and-

Oof-!”

About to pick himself up, Sougo was quickly brought back down to sit on the mat by Tamaki.

“Oh no you’re not. If you walk away from me now, who knows where you’d end up and if that could even make me get lost too!”

“But, we need to-”

Not even able to finish his sentence, Sougo pointed to the visible dirt path they followed to arrive at the meadow.

“And we’ll get to it! We’re staying here ‘till you feel better. It’s still early.”

Not saying anything to that, Sougo thought to himself as best as his jumbled-up head allowed him to. 

_It is early, we got here a little before noon. But how long does he think it’ll take to wear off? How much did I even drink?? Surely not too much. I’m not dizzy or anything but my thoughts are… Is Tamaki-kun still looking at me? Oh God I can’t handle that this entire time.. He must be so disappointed. I just know he’s looking right now-_

“What in the hell are you thinking about??”

“Eh?”

One look at a carefully focused Tamaki quickly made Sougo’s face feel warm again. It was that that finally pushed Tamaki to take a move further. He was done playing this never-ending game with someone as stubborn as the rocks around them.

In the blink of an eye, Tamaki was grabbing onto Sougo’s chin and looking down at his every facial feature that he already knew so well. The sun shining through gave his light skin a radiant glow to it.

Even though the look he was primarily given was one of shock, Sougo’s heavy breathing and darkening eyes suggested something else.

Leaning down slowly, Tamaki planted a soft kiss at the corner of Sougo’s parted lips. It was sweet and tender, but not what his partner was looking for. Without thinking twice about it, Sougo himself took to wrapping his arms around Tamaki’s neck, locking lips with him along the way. 

Once Sougo’s tongue had teasingly slipped in to play with the other’s, Tamaki could still pick up a faint flowery taste. It was technically nothing but that, along with Sougo’s overwhelming neediness was becoming more and more intoxicating. 

He was thankful for Sougo moving his annoying aqua bangs out of the way every now and then.

Having become inseparable once the two were caught up in such a way, they continued to kiss while Sougo climbed up onto the other’s lap. Unable to rid his mind of it, Tamaki thought of a way he could get Sou-chan to spill what he’d been thinking and worrying about. 

Pulling at the hair behind his head, Tamaki forced Sougo to tilt his chin up again. 

“Aah…”

The slight ache at his nape wasn’t harsh, but it still hurt a bit.

“Sou-chan, what were you thinking about earlier?”

Beginning to trail small pecks and suckles down a fully exposed neck, Tamaki waited for his answer.

“I’m uh… it’s-”

Not knowing how to respond with the sensations on his skin sending shivers across his body, Sougo scratched pointlessly at the fabric on Tamaki’s back. 

“Mm, you know you can tell me.”

Before retreating to look at him he offered one last kiss to Sougo’s jaw, who in return looked away shyly and bit at his lip.

“Are you not… disappointed in me?”

“Hah?? The hell, Sou-chan? Whaddaya mean by that? Why would I be?”

“I got a bit carried away and-”

“Oh my God, are you for real?? Stop that! I’m not disappointed dammit! I just need an answer from you.”

Using one hand to support Sougo’s back, Tamaki began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Are you okay with doing this now?”

Twirling some light blue tangles between his fingers, Sougo softly spoke:

“Well um, yes.”

“Huh??”

“Yes! Yes please, Tamaki-kun! I am, it’s more than okay...”

Sougo rested his head on Tamaki’s shoulder while he hugged him tightly. Almost as if he’d disappear if he didn’t hold on to him so closely.

It was then that Tamaki realized the flower crown he made had fallen off. Who knew when or where.. but that didn’t matter now. He gently massaged at the spot where he’d pulled on Sougo’s hair.

“Tell me, you also had this in mind didn’t you?”

“Umm… maybe.”

Finally pulling away to look at the other, Sougo smiled softly with eyes closed. His cheeks were still brushed pink.

“It’s so weird…”

Moving some stray white hairs out of the way, Tamaki gently pinched at Sougo’s cheek.

“Ow!”

“You’re like, normal Sou-chan in a way… but you’re not drunk either. If you were, you’d be clingy and babbling on about nonsense.”

“Huh? Do you.. want me to-?”

“God dammit Sou-chan, just do whatever you want!”

Having struck a chord somewhere within Sougo, the older began breathing hard again as he looked up at his partner.

“Are you… sure, Tamaki-kun?”

“Yeah!”

☆□

Rather than allowing Tamaki to continue unbuttoning his shirt, Sougo beat him to it first. Releasing each button with an ease and quickness that was very un-Sou-chan-like, he was soon sliding the silken fabric off of Tamaki’s broad shoulders. 

Sougo looked to have gotten caught up in the sight of his partner’s smooth, muscular skin finally exposed in the sun like this. But then again, he did so every time.

As he placed a hand on Tamaki’s firm bicep, the latter watched as those deep lilac eyes lowered all the way down to his abdomen. Sougo unknowingly licked his lips again. 

“Uhh, you need some help?”

Reaching out to do his part with undressing Sougo as well, his hand was pushed away instead.

“No I’ve got it, but thanks Tamaki-kun. You can go ahead and lay back.”

With that, Sougo pushed Tamaki down to lay on his back- A task that any other day would have been challenging for the smaller young man. 

“Eh?! What’re you-?”

The sudden transition in Sougo’s attitude was so bewildering that Tamaki could have never seen it coming. Not that, or what he did next either. 

Crawling up on top of a still surprised Tamaki, Sougo used his hands and knees to support himself up. With other sensations now overcoming the shock, Tamaki couldn’t help but think how good his perky ass must have looked in that position.

“You said I could do what I wanted, Tamaki-kun.” Sougo used a hand to dearly cup a now blushing face. 

“Yeah, you can but…”

Spoken in the smallest of voices, Tamaki gulped as Sougo retreated his hand. He missed the feeling of it almost immediately. 

“What was that?”

Teasing his partner back like he had done to him, Sougo took it a step- or two further. 

Using his still-clothed knee to do so, he suddenly began dry rubbing at Tamaki’s crotch. Back and forth, in a motion that was clearly stimulating to the squirming Tamaki under his hold. 

“Holy fuck-”

“Mm, that’s not what you said, Tamaki-kun.”

Pausing for a bit since Sougo realized his partner was getting hard too quickly, he lowered his face down close to the other’s instead. His mouth set into a thin line showed he still expected an answer. 

“It- It’s fine… just keep doing your thing, Sou-chan.”

Embarrassed at how easily he’d shrunk under Sougo’s grasp, Tamaki covered his eyes with his arm. 

“Thank you.”

Giving Tamaki’s lips a quick kiss, he thought of an idea as he saw his arm over his eyes.

“Would you like a blindfold, Tamaki-kun??”

An arm moved right away with just the mention of it. 

“Hell no.. I’m good.”

He hadn’t said it then, but there was something about being able to see Sou-chan in such a dominant position. Staring up at those half-lidded eyes looking down on him and that smug smirk that proved he was enjoying himself… Although it was all too unfamiliar, it wasn’t bad.

☆□

In one swift move, Sougo had pulled off the shirt that was already somewhat unbuttoned. The feeling of the breeze on his heated bare skin sent shivers up his spine but he paid little mind to it. He was soon too occupied with unbuckling the belt and buttons on Tamaki’s dark dress pants.

They had originally chosen dark pants in case there was risk of grass stains, but this type of risk was one not thought out beforehand…

“Could you?”

Sougo tapped Tamaki’s knee to let him know he needed just a bit of help. Obliging right away, Tamaki lifted his pelvis so it’d be easier for his pants- _and boxers_ to slide down in one go. 

Having set a throbbing and swollen erection free, Sougo tried his best to not get sidetracked.

“Ahh, Ta-ku-  
Tamaki-kun! I’d like nothing more than to take you in right now… but to be honest, I’m looking forward to being inside you even more..”

“Ohh my God…”

Covering his eyes yet again, Tamaki only heard the sounds of Sougo removing the rest of his clothing. Soon after, he heard the sound of a liquid being squeezed out of something. It was followed by a squelching, rubbing noise. Lube.

When’d Sou-chan get _that??_

As if reading his mind, Sougo explained, “The lube, I’ve uh- I’ve had it on me this whole time. It was one of the few things I brought with me. 

_He knew all along!_

Feeling his partner’s presence near, Tamaki looked over to where he sat on his heels, rubbing his hands to warm the lube. His Sou-chan looked so damn _good_ and…fuck-able right now. But what the hell was he thinking, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open at Sou-chan’s teasing…

“Tamaki-kun, I’m about to- Are you good?”

‘Good’? Tamaki felt like he was about to burst already...

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

He wasn’t really ready though.

Without a second warning, Sougo pushed two lube-covered fingers into his tight hole. Not one; like how Tamaki usually did when he started out on Sougo, but **two** …

He also got to pulling out and reinserting them at a steady pace right away.

“Wow… I’m glad I actually decided to do this first.”

“ _fuckin’_ _hell, WHAT??!”_

“Tell me Tamaki-kun, how does that feel. Am I going too slow? Which way do you prefer?”

Sougo’s voice was soft and caring, as usual. But there was an evident lust to it that simply made it all the more difficult to not lose it completely. 

“It’s very… ahh.. keep going, Sou-chan~”

Happy that he didn’t have to ask twice again, Sougo thought it was time to reward his Tamaki-kun who had behaved so well.

Curling his fingers inward, Sougo found a spot that caused the younger to arch his back and widen his eyes to look up at the sky of pink above.

“God… fuck, can you do that again..?”

Panting hard and heavily, Tamaki laid flat on his back. He almost didn’t believe the husky voice that spoke was his.

“What, you mean this? Did you like it?”

Sougo twisted his fingers deep inside into a curl, this time a bit more roughly. He knew just exactly how and where to hit that spot so perfectly…

As Tamaki was about to speak once his hoarse moans allowed him to, Sougo came at him with something else.

Separating his fingers within his clenching walls, he stretched out his tightened ass hole with a scissoring motion. Sougo grabbed hold of his knee and parted Tamaki’s legs further apart to get in deeper.

The overstimulation was becoming tougher to handle… his stomach felt uncomfortably warm and Tamaki could feel his cock begin to twitch. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Holy shit.. stop, that’s good! Sou-chan please… I-I need you inside me…”

He could practically hear his smirk as the pair of fingers were pulled out of Tamaki’s puckered hole…

Having his legs spread so that his partner could fit his body in between them, Tamaki soon felt Sougo’s tip at his entrance. 

“Tamaki-kun?”

Pale, delicate hands wandered across a muscular belly as he looked down at his younger partner so vulnerable and needy for him. 

“Please…”

Painfully slowly- as well as a bit painful literally, Sougo slid his length into Tamaki, though not all the way. Gasping at the strange sensation, Tamaki took to breathing in, and out as he got accustomed to that slight dull ache.

”You feel so _good_ , Tamaki-kun.. Are you ready?”

Even if he wasn’t, Tamaki decided to meet Sougo all the way. He had to let him know to just keep going…

Taking the hint right away, Sougo leaned down to kiss Tamaki. They locked and unlocked lips, tongues darting wildly as their delectable moans were captured by one another and they held onto each other tightly.

It was Sougo who backed away first, unclasping their lips with a *smack* and pulling out of Tamaki only to head back in right afterwards. When he was expecting another hard kiss, Sougo instead bit at Tamaki’s lip. Not too roughly, but he made sure it still hurt. Tamaki’s cry was muffled right away by the kiss he’d wanted.

“Mmm…”

With Tamaki’s head tilted up, Sougo dotted suckles and little nibbles all the way down to his collarbone. And even though Tamaki had been so out of it, he still held onto Sou-chan’s back whenever he was near. Once, he managed to get a yelp out of him as he’d grabbed onto his ass.

It was amazing how far Sougo was able to get in with every thrust. The older savored the sight of a blushing, whimpering mess who was melting at his every touch and praise. 

Feeling Tamaki clench around him, Sougo knew he was close… So he speeded up his pace and deepened his thrusts while speaking to him. 

“Ta-Tamaki-kun… you’re really tight. I think I’m close too, I just- I hope you don’t mind.. if I come inside you…”

Having met him the full way for the last time, Tamaki finally burst and came. Hot, white fluid splattered all over his stomach as he released an array of pleasurable moans and breathy gasps. He grabbed onto Sougo’s hand as his face looked up to the heavens.

“Sou-chan I… I love you.. a whole damn lot…”

That was all Sougo needed for him to climax right afterwards within Tamaki. His warm cum filled him and sent tingling sensations all throughout. Sougo squeezed Tamaki’s hand tightly as he finished riding out his orgasm. Knowing that Sougo was a bit self-conscious of his noises, Tamaki tried his best to catch every moan and whimper Sougo sang out into his own lips.

“Fuck… aahh.”

Still in the midst of recovering himself, Tamaki caught onto Sougo and held his head close to his chest. Exhaling softly, Sougo backed away just enough to look at those thin sky-blue eyes. 

“Tamaki-kun… thank you. I love you.. very much…”

He planted a feather-light kiss at the corner of Tamaki’s mouth and fell right back into the crook of his neck. 

Once again surprised at how quickly Sou-chan’s behavior changed, Tamaki held onto him and kissed his head in return. 

“I should be thanking you, you dummy. You did so well…”

* * *

□☆

It had been somewhat difficult.. but Tamaki was able to get Sougo to clean himself up and nearly fully clothed. They’d still have to take a shower as soon as they got back to the cabin. At least all those extra towels had indeed come in handy. The breeze circling around wasn’t as warm as it was before, so that probably explained why Sougo clung onto Tamaki as he slept on his arm. His older, white-haired partner ended up entirely exhausted and was now knocked out into a cute bundle of breathy slumber.

As soon as his arm became numb however… he might have to carry him to the cabin. It’s not like it was so far anyway. He’d just need to stick to the trail. Suddenly interrupting his thoughts, a telltale awful sound went off.

The camera shutter. Finding the tiny remote to it at arm’s reach by some miracle, Tamaki realized what feature Sougo had it on.

It automatically took pictures on its own every so often without anyone having to press a button at all.

It had been taking pictures the entire time...


End file.
